


Innosince Appendix

by MageOfLight



Series: Innosince [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: HONEY TAGS:, Honey's a creep, LOSS TAGS:, More tags to be added, US!Gaster is a bad father, prepare your heart friends, we're opening on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Little snippets of things that likely won't come up at all in the main story.





	1. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all aboard! the feels train will be leaving the station shortly. >:)  
> please be sure to read up to chapter 5 of the main story before reading this, otherwise, you'll miss out on the correct impact.

Sans hummed happily to himself as he worked, cleaning up his boss's work notes for him. Gaster worked not too far away, humming and hawing over an experiment and Sans couldn't help his diverted attention. Gaster never seemed to mind when he found Sans distractedly watching him, and that made hope blossom in Sans' soul.  
  
Certainly, Gaster was much, much older than him, and his boss to boot, but he was focused and dedicated in a way that Sans found admirable. From the moment he'd first met Gaster as a baby bones, he'd admired the tall skeleton and had begun to aspire to be just like him. And now, here he was, working as Gaster's personal intern, and the more he got to know Gaster, the more he admired him... and the more he fell in love.  
  
Gaster, while not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, was amazing. He was attentive to the needs of his employees and made sure everyone was happy in the workplace. If there was any tension between two monsters on or off the floor, he'd drop everything to step in and make sure it was resolved cleanly. He was everything Sans aspired to be as a child, and now, as a teen, he was everything Sans could ever want in a partner. He desperately wanted Gaster to be his partner for his first heat... and every heat after.

\--------------------------------------------

Gone. Just like that, nearly every person he loved was gone. It was a stupid accident with no one at fault. A _slip_. A _literal slip_ had taken it all. Gaster had slipped and crashed into the guardrail that was supposed to protect monsters from falling into the core. The rail was old though and had given way. The magic backlash had dusted every monster in the lab except himself, and Sans suspected that the only reason he hadn't been dusted as well was that he'd been so close, inches from saving Gaster's life, that the wave that wiped everyone else out had literally gone right over his head.  
  
Sans was spared by sheer dumb luck.  
  
He wished he hadn't been. His soul ached horrendously from the loss, and he wondered if it just might break from how much it hurt. With a quiet, broken sob, Sans teleported home, straight into his room. He didn't want to face Papyrus right now. How could he tell his brother that they were alone now? That their parents had been dusted because Sans was too slow to save the life of one single monster?  
  
He couldn't bear it, so he simply didn't. When he eventually emerged from his room, Papyrus never asked about their parents. The town acted like the two young skeletons, who'd lived in Snowdin their entire lives, had appeared out of nowhere. Sans pretended like everything was normal, forcefully pushing the pain down and taking comfort in his brother, taking comfort in established ritual after his life and the future he'd dreamed of crumbled to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i can't believe "We're going on a feels trip" is an actual tag. lmao


	2. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Honey's past.
> 
> Please read up to Interlude 2 (chapter 13) of the main story before reading this to avoid spoilers.

Sans was only ten the first time he tried to run away. Between the controlling nature of their father and how terrifyingly possessive his older brother was, Sans was scared to be at home.  
  
Dr. Gaster didn't honestly care about his children. They were his belongings, created from gored out bone in his hands. He'd never been a happy person, always bored and alone. He'd thought, maybe if he had a child, he'd have been a little happier and less lonely... but that hadn't been the case. Children, it turned out, were distracting and only served to hinder his work. At least the first child proved smart enough to work with him in the lab.  
  
The first child had begged him for a sibling after meeting a pair of sisters and he'd complied in order to shut the child up, creating a second child for the first. Papyrus doted on his younger brother, but while Sans loved Papyrus, he began to long for the company of kids his own age.  
  
Papyrus, however, did not like that. Sans was his and he hated sharing. After Sans attempted to run away, he locked his little brother in his room, keeping him there until Sans promised to stay.  
  
Five years later, Sans broke that promise. He made friends with another monster named Alphys. The young warrior in training was only a year older than Sans and he admired her. Papyrus hated her instantly. She was taking what did not belong to her and when he threatened to harm her if Sans didn't end their friendship, Sans instead ran away. He stayed with Alphys for three days, the young lizard monster giving him shelter without question.  
  
Papyrus was furious, but instead of hunting for his baby brother right away, the 19-year-old asked Dr. Gaster for a way of making sure Sans would never stray again.  
  
Annoyed, Dr. Gaster told Papyrus about control magic. It was an old, long outlawed bit of magic that had, once-upon-a-time, been used to control criminals. Dr. Gaster had seen the magic fall out of practice, though he'd always liked it, thinking it more efficient than shoving criminals in stuffy little cells to live out their days.  
  
Papyrus had thanked his father profusely, then went to collect his brother. Sans would never attempt to run away again and would love him properly like he should have right from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...happy new year?


End file.
